


I Dare You (To Kiss Me at Midnight)

by dragonsandbooks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, I Don't Even Know, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsandbooks/pseuds/dragonsandbooks
Summary: Shirabu lost a bet against Kawanishi and he had to dare one of his teammates to kiss him. Anyone would do."Anyone but Semi, please."





	I Dare You (To Kiss Me at Midnight)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 10 in the morning on a scrap of paper bc i couldn't use my phone and i didn't want to make a small talk with ppl. 
> 
> idk if it's ooc or not but uh, i apologize in advance.

Shirabu knew he's gonna regret this. It was a simple dare, but also a humiliating one. Kawanishi – just thinking about that smug smirk of his made Shirabu mutter a string of curses – gave him no choice but to go with it because he lost a bet. Now, in his defense he wasn't the type to bet and of course he should've known doing it when his friend was involved wasn't his brightest decision, but he was only human. Humans made mistakes.  
  
Part of him wished he could just get it over and done with without his teammates making too much fun of him. Alas, knowing his teammates, it was nothing but wishful thinking.  
  
They were in Tendou's room for a movie night. Technically, they weren't allowed to have one because it's past the curfew. But Tendou wasn't Tendou if he couldn't make them do it anyway. He even managed to convince Ushijima, stating it was for a good cause, to have a team bonding once in a while.  
  
It was almost midnight when the movie ended. They were going to get back to their own rooms soon. Shirabu took a deep breath and then let it out, resigning himself to whatever chaos was about to start.  
  
"Hey," he said, loud enough to get his teammates' attention. They all turned their heads to look at him. Kawanishi flashed him a knowing smile, wiggling one of his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. _Damn him_ , Shirabu cursed inwardly. "So, uh, listen. I dare you to give me someone to kiss before mid–"  
  
"Semi," Tendou interjected, not at all surprised at what his _kouhai_ said.  
  
Shirabu was the one who's rendered speechless.  
  
"I, too, would like to suggest Semi," Ushijima said, nonchalant.  
  
Semi squaked, looking at Ushijima who sat next to him like the ace had betrayed him.  
  
"Oh yeah, definitely Semi," Yamagata followed suit, pointing at the boy.  
  
Shirabu, now flushed red – though whether it was out of embarrassment or frustration, no one knew – flailed his hands, trying to make them stop.  
  
"No, no, no, not him," he pleaded. Shirabu internally cursed his friend some more.  
  
"What, am I not good enough?" Semi suddenly asked, feeling affronted. He didn't want to kiss Shirabu either but hearing him said that as if anyone but Semi would do, well, how was he supposed to take it?  
  
"With all due respect, _senpai_ , but yes," Shirabu answered, looking at Semi head on, as though he was challenging him to object.  
  
Semi's nose flared, he was about to stand up and make a move towards Shirabu who was sitting on the floor, in between Kawanishi and Goshiki. "Listen here, you little–" he started but was quickly stopped by Oohira's hands holding him back.  
  
"Why don't you just show him how good you are, eh, Semisemi?" Tendou teased, going so far to even give him a wink.  
  
Shirabu definitely expected this from Tendou, but he definitely didn't expect Semi to listen to the redhead's ridiculous suggestion.  
  
"You know what, fine, I'll do it," Semi spat.  
  
He looked at the older setter like he'd grown a second head, not quite believing his ears. _At least put more fight, what the hell_ , his mind screeched.  
  
"Now that Semi- _senpai_ has graciously volunteered, why don't you two get on with it?" Kawanishi put his hand on Shirabu's shoulder, looking at him with eyes full of mirth, clearly amused by this turn of events.  
  
"Fine," Shirabu begrudgingly agreed. "You. Come down here," he added, moving himself a bit to give more space on the floor for the older boy. Kawanishi moved away, too.  
  
"That's not how you talk to your _senpai_ ," Semi grumbled, but he did move to sit himself right next to Shirabu.  
  
Facing each other, they both felt awkwardness creeping in. Shirabu tried to mask it with a look of indifference, as if kissing random people for a dare was what he did all the time. Semi raised one of his eyebrows, daring him to make the first move.  
  
Shirabu didn't take the bait, instead he pasted on a smile and asked, "Are you getting cold feet, _senpai_?"  
  
His voice sounded confident, it didn't shake at all. _Wow, I should be an actor_ , Shirabu thought.  
  
He couldn't think further because at that moment, Semi leaned in, pressing his lips against Shirabu's. It's soft. Shirabu didn't expect it to be soft.

Too stunned to respond, Shirabu let the other boy's lips moved languidly against his. And when Shirabu finally reciprocated, Semi sighed softly and pulled him closer by his hips, their knees bumping together.  
  
They pulled away for air, staring at each other's eyes, cheeks flushed. Shirabu put a hand on Semi's knee and was about to lean in again when a cough interrupted them.  
  
"Okaaay, I think that's enough," Tendou said. "At least for now," he winked at them.  
  
The sudden realization that they almost made out right in front of their teammates made their face reddened. Shirabu didn't dare to look at their reactions.  
  
"Shut up, Tendou," Semi retorted weakly.  
  
"It's just too much for our poor Goshiki. You can feel free to continue in private, obviously." Tendou goaded them.  
  
Goshiki, being mentioned by the redhead, yelped, hands on his bright red face trying to hide his embarrassment. For once Shirabu did feel sorry for him.  
  
"It's past midnight. We should go to bed. We still have morning practice," Ushijima reminded them. It was also to take their attention off of the two.  
  
"Right. Yeah, we should," Reon nodded and immediately stood up.  
  
Everyone followed suit, including Shirabu and Semi. Their faces weren't as red now, but the faint color could still be seen. They bid goodnight to their teammates and were out of Tendou's room in record time.  
  
As Shirabu turned to walk down the hallway towards his room, he felt someone grabbed his wrist. He looked back to see Semi gazing at him intensely. Looking down for a brief moment at the hand holding his wrist before he looked up in question.  
  
"Do you regret it?" Semi asked.  
  
"No, not really," he answered honestly. He did enjoy it after all, excluding the mortification that followed, obviously.  
  
"Do you want to do it again? Preferably without anyone seeing it?"  
  
Taken aback, Shirabu took a moment to gather himself. He frankly didn't know what this meant. _Is he asking me out? Or does he just want someone to kiss? What the hell is he even thinking? It's past midnight I'm too tired to think about this_ , Shirabu's thoughts ran a mile a minute.  
  
"Uh, sorry. Are you asking me out?" He blurted out.  
  
Semi snorted softly. "So you do know how to say sorry," he said instead.  
  
"Forget I asked." He scowled, pulling his hand out of Semi's grip. Before he could turn away, Semi grabbed him again.  
  
"Wait," Semi turned him around to face him again. "Yeah, I'm asking you out."  
  
Thinking it over in his head for a few moments, Shirabu finally came to an answer.  
  
"Okay. But you don't get to kiss me until you take me out. Do it properly."  
  
"You're such a brat," Semi said fondly. "So that means I don't have to give you a goodnight kiss, then?" he teased.  
  
Shirabu pouted – he'd deny it but if anyone saw his face, they definitely would say it was a pout – and sharply answered, "Just this once."  
  
Semi flashed him a triumphant smile. With a hand on his chin, tilting his face upward, Semi leaned down.  
  
Shirabu expected a kiss like they did in Tendou's room, but of course Semi decided otherwise. He gave him a peck on the lips before he leaned away, moving his hands off him as well.  
  
"Goodnight, Kenjirou," Semi whispered, eyes soft but there was still a hint of tease in it.  
  
"Hmph. Goodnight." He huffed, a pout was present on his face. His heart fluttered for a bit when he heard Semi called him by his given name, though.  
  
Semi chuckled. He finally stepped back and said, "We should go back."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"See you in the morning." He gave Shirabu a genuine, soft smile.  
  
"See you." Shirabu smiled back.  
  
They parted ways, going to their respective bedroom. Walking alone in the deserted hallway, Shirabu thought, _maybe that dare wasn't that bad_. He already looked forward to their date, even though they haven't even planned one yet.  
  
He had to thank Kawanishi, though. And Shirabu really didn't look forward to that.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated! ♡
> 
> if you see any mistake, please let me know!
> 
> p.s pls forgive my shitty english


End file.
